Celebration Park
by LeARn-t0-fLY
Summary: This is what happened when Callum and Sephy go to Celebration Park, which was mentioned in the book. I made them a bit older than what they would have been so that I could fit in some romance. Would really like it if you could reveiw, it's my first story.
1. Chapter 1 Sephy

**I don't own these characters, they belong to the lovely Malorie Blackman and I'm just borrowing them. I would really love it if you could review; this is my first story to be published on here :)**

Introduction.

Callum.

''The train journey from hell, that's what it was. A journey which ruined the rest of the day as far as I was concerned''

Sephy.

'Nearly there, Miss Sephy.'

Riding in this huge car, I couldn't help but bounce in excitement a bit. Soon I would be with my favourite person in the world.

'Yea, you don't have to see me in right to the door, Harry,' I told my driver.

'You know the rules; I have to escort you right to the door.'

'Yes, but Helena's family are almost as rich as us, and you know what mother thinks of rich people.' My protests weren't very good.

In answer to my ignorant sentence, Harry replied,' I am on strict orders from your father, and I don't want to lose my job, now do I?'

Thinking of something better was hard, but I conjured up something just persuasive enough for him to snap. 'I just don't want another person to spread rumors about ''Precious Sephy'', especially from my best friend. Why can't I just walk anyway, it has to be taking some toll on my fitness, not being able to walk anywhere...'

'Okay, okay, I guess I can see where you're coming from'

Except I knew he couldn't, because he was much poorer than I was rich, and poor Harry would be lost without his job. It's the only reason he puts up with ''snotty children'' like me.

'I promise you won't get caught, I'll tell mother you took me right up to the door and did a background check on Helena's mother and everything!'

'I think that's stretching it a bit too far, Miss Sephy.'

We stopped about a block away from where Helena lived. I winked at Harry in the mirror. 'Thanks Harry, I owe you one!'

I grabbed my backpack, which I had told mother was filled with art supplys instead of our picnic, and as soon as Harry was out of sight I ran straight past Helena's house and headed for the train station.


	2. Chapter 2 Callum

Callum.

As I waited on the platform, I couldn't help but worry. What if she never came? I would look like such an idiot, a lone Nought standing on a railway platform. Maybe security would tell me to move? As I was debating all this with myself, I hear a faint whisper in my ear I didn't quite catch and a jolt around my middle.

'Gotcha!' cried Sephy. Several Crosses turned to look at us with bewildered stares, but I tried to ignore them.

I stare into Sephy's eyes with my best death stare. 'You know, I really don't like it when you do that.'

'Oh, you know you love it,' she smirked.

'No, I really don't.'

She tried to hide a wide smile and looked down at the ground, staring intently at my battered trainers.

'I brought some orange juice, I know how you like it. Not too strong but nothing weak' she smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. She looks beautiful when she smiles, plus she brought me orange juice. I couldn't help but forgive her.

'Did you get the tickets okay?'

'Oh yea, I...uhh... didn't have any problems.'

I knew she didn't like talking about money in front of me, seeing as I had none. I didn't really mind, you couldn't help who your parents are.

Sephy handed me my ticket and we waited for the train in silence. I think we were both too excited to talk without screaming. I examined my ticket. It said 1st class on it. I wish Sephy wouldn't go to so much trouble just for me. It was bad enough me getting on a train with a bunch of Crosses, never mind first class.


	3. Chapter 3 Sephy

Sephy.

'ID passes please. ID passes please.'

Two police officers stood in our path, holding out their hands expectantly. I was fairly surprised, no-one had ever asked me for my ID card, not even when I was with Callum before. Callum, on the other hand, looked like he got this on a regular basis, and started to dig around his pockets. I got mine out of my backpack and handed it to the officer. He briefly looked over it and handed it back, whereas his partner gingerly took Callum's and frowned.

'Name?' he snapped.

I could almost hear Callum's thoughts in my head._ Can't you read, mate?_

'Callum McGregor' he answered cautiously.

'Age?' barked the officer.

'Fifteen'

'Where are you going?'

God, this guy is annoying. He had no right to ask Callum all this stuff. Well, I guess he did but he didn't do it to all the others on the train. Then I realized, everyone else in the carriage was a Cross, and they were all looking half amused in our direction.

'Celebration Park,' answered Callum honestly. He knows better than to tell him where to shove it.

'Why?'

'Picnic'

'Where d'you live?'

'Meadowveiw'

The officer glanced at Callum then back to his ID card.'Let me see your ticket.'

Callum shoved it at him.

'Where did you get the money to buy this kind of ticket?'

Callum looked hesitant.

'I asked you a question'

More silence.

'Did you buy this ticket?'

I saw Callum glancing around, probably searching for me. I tried to tell him telepathically to say yes.

'I asked you a question, boy. Did you buy this ticket?'

'No, I didn't.'

'Come with us, please.'

I leapt off my seat. 'Officer, he's with me. I bought the tickets,'I glared at him,'is there a problem?'

'And you are?'

'Pesephone Hadley. My dad's the Home Office Minister, Kamal Hadley. Callum is my friend,' I insisted.

'He is?'

'Yes, he is.' My voice was firm.

'I see'

'I can give you my father's private phone number. I'm sure he'll sort all this out in a moment. Or you'll be able to talk to Juno Ayelette, his personal secretary.'

The officers looked baffled.

'Is there a problem, Officer?' I smiled sweetly at him.

The Officers dismissed themselves. I turned to Callum and winked. 'You okay?'

'Fine,' he lied.

**Thanks for reading so far! I will try to upload more chapters in the next few days. Would love it if you could review, doesn't have to be long, maybe even just a smiley face? Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4 Callum

Callum.

The rest of the train ride was very quiet. Lots of people had stopped staring about ten minutes ago, but there were still some that were shooting nervous glances at me. I didn't belong here, and I probably won't relax the stiff position I was currently upholding until we got off the train.

When eventually the train stops I grab Sephy's hand and half drag her off the train, trying to escape as quickly as possible. Once we were on the platform I slowed down a bit but still gripped tightly onto Sephy's hand.

'Callum, I think the circulation has been cut off in my fingers.'

I then realized just how tight I had been holding on. 'Oops, sorry.' I dropped her hand quickly.

'You don't have to let go y'know, just a little bit looser,' she says, taking my hand in her warm one. I smiled over at her and slid the backpack off her and put it on myself.

We carried on down a winding path, until we came to a large patch of trees. I led the way in searching for the perfect area for our picnic. I came across an enclosed area, there were trees circling a small clearing and a soft beam of sunshine shone through the hole in the leafy rooftop. It was meant to be ours.

I took off the backpack and laid it carefully on the ground. It was really heavy, I just hope that Sephy's maid wouldn't notice this much food was gone. I was starting to worry if she would get into any trouble, and that maybe this was a bad idea. But we were here now, and I decided I wouldn't waste our day by worrying.

While I was so busy fretting, Sephy had already set out the blanket and the food, and there was a whole _feast _there. We had mini sausage rolls, cakes, fruit and, of course, orange juice. Lots and lots of orange juice. I love Sephy so much!

She was already sitting down and she patted the spot next to her, smiling up at me. I sat down and just closed my eyes, treasuring the moment for later. I opened my eyes to see Sephy staring at me curiously.

'What?'

Sephy smiled. 'I haven't seen you this happy in ages. It makes me happy.'

I grinned back at her. 'Well, are we gonna eat or not?'

'Well no, I just set it out to look at...'

I was already eating by the time Sephy was mid-sentence. I had launched myself at the sausage rolls. I only ever had them when I was little and mum was still working in the Hadley household. Sephy had given me one to try, and I fell in love with them.

Sephy just laughed at me. She helped herself to a sausage roll and lied back, nibbling at the pastry. I took another and lied back next to her, staring up into the sky absent-mindedly. I couldn't help but feel like this would be the one perfect moment in my life I'd been waiting so long for. I had always known my perfect moment would be with Sephy, and here it was.


	5. Chapter 5 Sephy

Sephy.

Watching Callum stuff food into his mouth was somewhat comforting. He was so skinny, especially this season, for he had had a big growth spurt.

'Sephy?'

'Mmmmm?'

Callum hit my side hard.'Tig!' he exclaimed and dashed into the woods. I was so going to get him for that one. I ran after him, but when I caught him he said he was on ''Keeseys''.

'Is that some sort of drug?' I asked suspicously.

'No, silly, its when you put your thumbs up and say ''keeseys'', then you're immune to being tug.'

'Well, if you say so...'

At that I pushed Callum over onto the ground. I shouted ''TIG!'' then kissed the top of his nose ever so lightly and ran away.

'Sephy! That's so unfair!' called Callum. 'I was on keeseys!'

'You weren't when you were on the ground,' I called back, but I wasn't sure whether he'd heard me because I couldn't see him anywhere. Then suddenly I was turned around and shoved on the ground, Callum pretty much on top of me. 'Tig,' he whispered and kissed the top of my nose. We stayed frozen like that for a small moment, staring at each other's faces. I had the sudden urge to kiss him, but I knew it would be very inappropriate. He was just so irresistible, his warm breath curving around my face in a pleasant embrace. His eyes danced in front of me and he sighed. He got up and offered me his hand. I took it, but I yanked him so that he was lying next to me, our hands still entwined. He looked very surprised and I couldn't help but laugh. I had expected him to do the same but he got up and walked away. I staggered after him and found him sitting on our blanket, slowly sipping the orange juice. I plonked myself in front of him. 'Enjoying that, Grumpy?' I flashed him a smile.

He looked up at me and sighed deeply.

'I'm sorry, I guess I'm just feeling a little sensitive right now.'

He slid round so that he was sitting beside me and put his arm around my shoulder. I leant my head on his chest and went into a world of my own, where there was only me, with Callum by my side.


	6. Chapter 6 Callum

Callum.

Lying on the ground absorbing the sunlight was the best feeling. Even better still was that I was able to share the moment with my favourite person in the world. It was nice to just get away, away from our town, away from the shack I called home, away from the people who made my life seem like hell. Right now, it felt like Sephy and I were the only people in the world.

I turned slightly so that I could just look at Sephy, brown eyes staring into space, chocolate skin melting from the heat. I lightly traced over her arm with my fingertips, absorbing the little beats of perspiration coating her skin. She turned over to look at me.

'What are you doing?'

I took my hand away.

'Sorry,' I mumbled softly.

'I didn't say you had to stop,' she said smiling.

I replaced my fingers once more, but I found them curling themselves into Sephy's hand, where they belonged.

'Don't you just wish you could freeze this moment, right here, and just live in it, forever?' she looked deeply into my eyes, 'You would be there, wouldn't you?'

I squeezed her hand.

'Always'

**Yeah, I know, short chapter. Really sorry, but I hit writers block. I think I've got past it now, though, so you should get quite a long next chapter. It might also be the last/second last chapter, but I have really enjoyed working on this story!**


	7. Chapter 7 Sephy

Sephy.

After a long time of just lying in the sun, we eventually got up and polished off the food, played some silly games and almost collapsed of exhaustion on the rug. I noticed it was starting to get dark, and Callum seemed to notice the same thing. Great minds think alike, huh?

'Sephy, we'd better head off, your mom will be worried sick, it's so late.'

He began to get up, but I stopped him.

'Don't worry, my alibi is sorted. I told mother that I would be staying the night at Helena's, so when we get back I will just tell Harry and say I felt homesick and get him to drive my home.'

Callum still didn't relax.

'Sephy, there are a lot of terrible people out there in the world, especially at night time. I'm more concerned about your safety.'

'I feel safe just knowing I'm with you.'

He seemed to relax now.

'Really?' he asked

'Of course! How could I not feel safe around you? You're the bravest person I know!'

'Sephy, you sound like a three year old when you say that.'

I frowned at him.

He ignored me. 'Look up at the stars.'

I looked up, and sure enough the stars were out. I didn't think it was that late.

Callum murmured something to himself, and got up. He offered me his hand. 'May I have this dance?'

Wow, I was not expecting him to say that. It would be weird dancing with no music, but before I had time to reply, he had pulled me onto my feet and put my arms around his neck and placing his hands lightly around my waist laid my head on his chest. Then he began to sing, in the sweetest voice that could have belonged to an angel.

_You're beautiful, you're beautiful,_

_You're beautiful, it's true,_

_I saw your face, in a crowded place,_

_And I don't know what to do,_

_'Cause I'll never be with you._

_You're beautiful, you're beautiful_

_You're beautiful, it's true,_

_There must be and angel, with a smile on her face,_

_When she thought up that I should be with you._

_But its time to face the truth,_

_I will never be with you._

The song ended, and I thought I was going to cry. It had been the perfect end to the perfect night.

'Let's go home,' whispered Callum.

**There! I managed not to make it too slushy without ruining the moment. Hope you liked the story, reviews always appreciated!**

**Also, I do not own Noughts and Crosses, or Callum or Sephy. Neither do I own 'You're beautiful' by James Blunt.**


End file.
